Naruto Finally Returns
by narutoFanFicWriter2.0
Summary: Naruto returns to the Village! Will he confess love to Hinata Hyuga? naruhina


Naruto Finally Returns

Note: I don't own Naruto! First story!

Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki was on a four-year training session with the famous Sanin Jiraiya. On the course of the trip, he had begun to correspond via letters with one Hinata Hyuga. In these letters Hinata had finally drawn up the courage to admit her feelings toward the blonde. Now Naruto has finally returned. The moment of truth has arrived for this now seventeen-year-old ninja.

End of Prologue

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha for the first time in four years. He had changed a lot since leaving the village. He still retained some of his goofiness. However, he had become more serious. He had changed his orange-jumpsuit for a black one with orange highlights. He barely reacted to the fact that "Granny" Tsunade's face was on the Great Stone Faces. His mind was on a shy, blue-haired kunoichi. He would have headed straight to the Hyuga Mansion if not for a chunin appearing in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya must have had sent a note on ahead that they were close for the chunin said,

"Lord Jiraiya, Lord Hokage requests your immediate presence. She also requests the boy's presence as well. "

"No rest for the weary," muttered Jiraiya as the chunin disappeared in another puff of smoke. "Naruto, Tsunade wants us as soon as possible."

"Granny Tsunade?" said Naruto. "Fine, I _was_ hoping to go visit a friend."

Jiraiya and Naruto made their way up to Tsunade's office overlooking the village. As they made their way up the stairs, Naruto saw his good friend Konohamaru walking down below. Naruto made a mental note to see him at some point. Tsunade was sitting in her chair _trying _to make a dent in a mound of paperwork. She glanced with a look of relief. She was looking for an excuse for taking a break.

"Ah, long time no see!" said Tsunade. "Jiraiya, the brat's grown up!"

"He has Tsunade"

"Hey Granny!"

"Quit it Naruto I told you before not to call me that!"

"Whatever, I got something I got to go do. See ya!"

"Naruto! I want you to visit the Ninja Registry Office first. They have something for you."

"Fine, I'll go" said Naruto. Frustration passed through Naruto's mind. He wanted with all his heart to go see the blue-haired kunoichi. However, the Hokage's word was law to him. He trudged down the stairs to the place Tsunade wanted him to visit. The Ninja Registry Office was where ninja receive their ids and where they receive promotions. Naruto opened the door and walked in.

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" asked the man at the counter. "Tsunade had told us to be expecting you."

"Uh, yeah," replied Naruto.

"May I see your id card?"

"Sure"

"This will take just a second."

The man scanned through a long list of names in a book. After a few seconds he grunted in satisfaction. Handing the card back to Naruto he said, "You can have that back now."

"Thanks"

"Let's see what the Lord Hokage wanted us to give you."

"She wanted to give me something?"

"To be more precise, she has promoted you to chunin! Congrats!"

"What? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Sure did, please follow me. We're going to suit you up in gear fit for a chunin."

They walked down the hall to the Armory. There the man said goodbye to Naruto. Naruto walked into a huge room full of every type of weapon imaginable. Naruto rung the bell and waited.

"For goodness sakes!" cried a man as he walked to Naruto. "If you're here to ask for more kunai for Tenten I swear I tear her to pieces!"

"No, I'm here to be suited up with chunin gear. I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"Thank goodness! That Tenten has been sending in someone every half hour to request more kunai _and _to bring in a dozen broken kunai to be mended. Now, let's see about that gear."

The man lead Naruto to a table and started sizing him. He never took notes. However, he found Naruto the correct size vest and material.

"You can change your outfit as much as you like as long as you carry these items."

The list included: 20 kunai, 20 shuriken, 10 paper bombs, 2 days' worth of ration pills, and a basic med kit.

"That's a lot more than what I'm used to carrying."

"Yes, it is. We suit our chunin with more gear because they will see a lot longer and more challenging missions than your average genin. Some ninja carry even more than the minimum."

Naruto eventually order another jumpsuit identical to the one he was wearing except for it had a better steel mesh protection layer and that it could hold the new amount of equipment plus some. Unfortunately, he had to wear the typical navy-blue uniform with the green vest until the new jumpsuit could be made since the man needed the current jumpsuit to make the new one.

Naruto was then finally free to visit the kunoichi Hinata. He ran to the Hyuga Mansion. He stopped in front of the door to compose himself and to catch his breath. After a second, he had caught his breath enough to knock on the ornate door of the Hyuga Mansion. The door opened and he saw the face of Hinata's younger sister Hanabi Hyuga. She had obviously been training because she was covered in sweat.

"Can I help you?"

"Y-Yes, I'm here to see Hinata Hyuga."

"Very well, please come in."

Naruto stepped into a spacious courtyard. Hanabi left to go get her sister. Naruto saw Hiashi Hyuga walking toward him. Naruto respectfully bowed as the head of the clan reached him.

"Lord Hyuga," Naruto said respectfully.

"I have my guess of who you are," said Hiashi with a small smile. "You are Naru-"

He was then interrupted by Hanabi coming back followed by Hinata. Hinata had changed all lot since Naruto had last seen her. She had grown her hair out long until it reached her shoulder-blades. Her body had changed from a young girl to a young woman. She also had a new air of confidence around her.

"Father, I heard someone requested . . ." She looked at Naruto and recognition spread on her face. "Naruto?"

"Indeed Hinata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why don't you walk in the garden? There you'll have some privacy," said Hanabi. Naruto and Hinata looked gratefully at him. There they could talk about more personal matters without being in the presence of others. Naruto and Hinata walked to the garden. Neither of them spoke.

"You've changed your outfit," said Hinata as they entered the lush sanctuary.

"Only until my new suit is ready."

"Ah, you've also become a bit more serious I see."

"You've changed too Hinata."

"In a good way?"

"Yes, in a very good way."

"Thank you," said Hinata blushing slightly.

"You've outgrown your stutter I see."

"I outgrew that about a year ago yes."

"Hinata I thought about you a lot during my training."

"You have?"

"Yes, I thought the feelings I have for you would come and go. However, as time went on, I found that my feelings for you increased."

Hinata just stood there for a few seconds. Then she smiled and said,

"Naruto, in my letters I confessed my love to you. Why didn't you tell me this a year ago?"

"I felt this should be something I should tell you in person. I'll make it up to you though. If you don't have other plans, I was hoping we could grab dinner together."

"Yes! I'd love to have dinner with you!"

"6:00 o'clock sound good?"

"Yes!"

"Great I'll pick you up then!"

Naruto then headed towards the door out. He was stopped by the voice of Hiashi Hyuga.

"Uzumaki, Be here at 5:45. We have some matters to go over before you date my daughter."

"Very well Lord Hyuga," said Naruto bowing.

Naruto walked away from the Hyuga Mansion in a state of ecstasy. He had finally done it. He then started visiting all his old friends from around the village. They had all changed as much as he had. At 5:45 Naruto was again standing at the gates of the Hyuga Mansion. He was answered this time by a stranger. The stranger treated him with an air of sincere cordiality. The man lead Naruto into a room. The room was bare of any decoration except for about ten weapons on each of the four walls. Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi Hyuga were sitting in chairs sharpening a katanna each. Their rhythm was perfectly in sync.

"Hello Uzumaki," said Hiashi not looking up. "I congratulate you. You are the first person that Hinata has wanted to date. However, there are rules for dating her."

The sharpening of katannas didn't stop while he was talking.

"The rules are simple. Treat her with respect. _Never_ lift your hand against her. Protect her from those who would hurt her. Finally, _never_ leave her alone while you are with her. Make sure she gets to our door safe and sound."

"I swear I will abide by your rules."

"If you do not, I as her father, will seal your chakra forever."'

"I, as her cousin, will tear your arms from your body."

"I, as her sister, will cut off your legs."

"I assure you that you will never have to do these things."

"I will hold you to it. Now go and enjoy your date," said Hiashi waving Naruto away.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow as he walked out of the room. He found Hinata waiting for him in the courtyard. She was dressed in jeans with a lavender t-shirt on. Naruto smiled at her and tugged at his vest trying to straighten it. She simply smiled and picked up her purse. They walked side by side. Neither one of them spoke. They were just enjoying each other's presence. They strolled through downtown Konoha until they reached a restaurant called Konoha's Italian Bistro. It was one of Hinata's favorite places.

"How did you know?"

"Shino and Kiba," said Naruto simply.

They walked into the lobby and waited for the hostess.

"Table for two?" asked the hostess as she walked up.

"Yes," replied Naruto.

"Right this way"

She lead them to a table and gave them each a menu. Hinata sat down and mentally squealed. She had waited literally years for this moment. She glanced at Naruto and smiled. They had a wonderful first date. Naruto was in paradise the entire time. Sadly, all things must come to an end. Soon Naruto was saying goodbye to Hinata at the door of the Hyuga Mansion. However, this was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
